ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Perform IS on the Aristocrat's Skill List
}} Roy comes clean to Shojo on the purpose of the mission to Cliffport, and Shojo reminds him of the cost. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Nale (as Elan) ◀ ▶ * Shojo ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Wizard Guy ◀ Transcript Roy, Nale and Belkar talk with Shojo. Belkar uses a ball of yarn to play with Mr. Scrufy. A bag lies next to them. Shojo: ...and now you know the Secret Lore of the Sapphire Guard. Again. Nale: Thanks! I'll try not to forget it this time. Roy: I should hope not. Some of us don't get to fast-forward past the retelling, you know. Shojo: On to other business. Other than the unfortunate accident, how did your attempt to track down Xykon's associate go? Roy: What? Oh, right. Well, it, uh... well actually, we... ah, crap. Roy: It turns out we forgot to actually ask him anything useful about Xykon. We just kicked his ass and sent him to prison. Belkar: We were supposed to ask him questions? I thought—OWW! Belkar is interupted by a swift kick to the chest by Roy. Roy: The truth is, while yes, Nale is a known associate of Xykon's, we actually went to Cliffport because he had kidnapped my little sister. Nale: What?!? Roy: I guess we could head back there to ask Nale. He's just rotting in prison... Shojo: Sorry, no. I'm going to have to veto the redundant side-trip to question the ex-minion. Nale: Whew! Shojo: We're in a hurry here. I want you at Girard's Gate as soon as possible. Roy: Hey, don't order me around, Shojo. Roy: I'm not one of your fawning subservient paladins. Let's not forget that I'm doing you a favor here. Shojo: Ah yes, the favor of downsizing my personal staff for me? Roy: Hey, he teleported us into a— Shojo: What do you think, loyal wizard follower? Do you think Roy is doing a good job so far? Shojo produces Wizard Guy's skeleton from the bag and holds it like a puppet. Shojo: "Oh yes, Lord Shojo! I'm enjoying being a partially digested skeleton!" Shojo: "Especially now that I've learned it happened on a trip that had no actual bearing on the mission for which he had been paid in advance!" Belkar: Oooo! Burned by the geezer! Roy: OK, fine. You're right, we'll head to Girard's Gate right now. Shojo: Great idea! Here, I'll have my best wizard teleport you! Shojo: "Sure thing, Lord Shojo!" Shojo throws Wizard Guy's skeleton at Roy. Shojo: "TELEPORT!!" Roy: Gah!! Shojo: Oh, look at that. It didn't work. Shojo: I guess you'll have to wait until we're done resurrecting him. Come back tomorrow. Belkar: That was friggin' fantastic. I wish this was a democracy so I could vote for that guy. Roy: Really? 'Cause right now, I feel like he's been too soft on crime. Roy: Specifically, yours. D&D Context * As the title notes, Perform is in the Aristocrat's skill list. Shojo is a level 14 Aristocrat. Perform is actually nine different subskills, each requiring a skill slot to gain proficiency. Shojo apparently has devoted slots to Perform (Puppetry), or if one is to fit it into the canonical categories, it would be Perform (Comedy). Trivia * This is the final appearance of Wizard Guy. He first appeared in #340. External Links * 379}} View the comic * 28031}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Teleport Category:Dashing Swordsman Elan Rescues Haley